A Boogeyman's Love
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: (RE-UPLOADED!) Meet Melody the grand daughter of a certain doctor who shares a special friendship with a young Michael Myers. When they meet again as adults things go completely out of hand on Halloween night. Will Melody fall for her childhood friend? Or see him as the monster he portrays to be?
1. 1

Chapter 1: New girl

Halloween has always been my favorite Holiday. I mean who wouldn't love a day where you could dress however you wanted and get free candy? Those things are great of course, but my personal favorite thing about this special night, was all the spooky ans scary things that happen.

Honestly I used to think that it took alot to scare me, since im usually a brave person. But little did I know that this Halloween would be the most scariest and life changing one ive ever had.

It all started on my first day as the new girl at Haddonfield Elementary school.

"Have a good Day sweetheart" said my grandpa after he dropped me off.

Me Im 9 year old Melody Loomis, soon to be known as the new girl.

When I walked into my new classroom, everyone looked at me. That is.. everyone except a boy with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and dressed all in black who just seemed to be staring off into space.

After meeting the teacher, who I found out who's name was Ms. Firefly, she introduced me to the class.

"Class this is Melody Loomis,please do your best to make her feel welcome".

Like most new kids I hoped to see friendly smiling faces.But instead all I got was judging stares and whispering gossip.

"Now Melody will you please take your seat behind Michael please?"

I quickly looked to where she was pointing and it turns out Michael was the same blonde boy I saw before. I did as I was told and ignored the whispering comments others were making about me when I walked by.

For the rest of the day I just sat there paying attention to the teacher and taking as much notes as I could on each lesson.


	2. 2

During recess while all the other kids ran and played and laughed. I sat on a nearby bench and drew in my sketch book.

I didn't really mind being alone, but a part of me wished someone nice would come sit down next to me and comment on my drawing.

But just my luck I got the exact opposite of what I wanted. "Hey new kid! Move this is our bench." I looked up to see who said that, two older boys stood in front of me.

One had a mop of curly brown hair and wore a brown jacket and jeans. The other wore a black leather jacket and had short black hair. "What are you deaf? Move your ass!!" said the boy with the brown jacket, before he pushed me hard off the bench.Causing me to fall on my face in the dirt, not wanting to piss them ofd anymore I decided to pick up my sketch book and leave. But the boy with the leather jacket got it before I could. "Aww look at her baby drawings, they suck so bad!" They both laughed at that remark, ignoring them I got up and tried to snatch my book out of his hands, but he held it up higher so I couldn't reach it.

"Aww you want it little girl?! huh? you want it??!" but before I could even answer them, the boy with the brown jacket took my book and started wripping out pages!

"No!! Pleas stop!!" I managed to choke out, but the more I yelled the more pages got torn. Just when I couldn't take it anymore, the dropped my book and pushed me back down.

"See ya around new kid" they said before they walked away leaving me to pick up my torn pappers.

"Hey Melody, are you okay?" I looked up from my papers with tear filled eyes at the kind person..it was Michael!

I quickly wipped away my tears and went back to picking up papers.

"Yeah im fine, I just dont know why they did this to me I dont even know them."

To my surprise, Michael helped me pick up my things and helped me to my feet.

"They do this to everyone, but still its not right for them to do this on your first day..comeon ill help you fix your book."

Once inside he led me back to his desk where he pulled out a roll of ducktape. Before I knew it my sketch book was back to its somewhat normal self. When I had it back in my hands I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Michael! You dont know how much this book means to me."

Michael gave me a half smile and asked "Why dose it mean so much to you?"

My smile disappeared at that question, "Because...my mom gave it to me before she died."

"Oh im sorry Melody, what happened to her?" he asked.

I just held my book and looked down, talking about my mom wasn't exactly easy for me.

"Its okay, you dont have to tall about it if yoi dont want to. By the way if they ever mess with you again, tell me and I'll be there to help you."

That made me so happy, who knew that id go from lonely new girl, to new friend of Michael in just 10 minutes.


	3. 3

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, and luckly for me I didn't run into thoughs bully's from earlier. Later Michael noticed that I was walking home by myself and decided to walk with me.

And it turns out by some strange coquincedence I only live about two houses down from him.

"Your house is pretty big, do you live here with your parents?" I asked.

"Well with one parent amd two sisters.Were not much of a family anymore" said Michael in a serious voice.

"Why is that?" I askes trying not to sound nosey. "Because ever since my dad died a few years ago, my mom got a new boyfriend named Ronnie. He's a real dick."

I couldn't help but laugh at the word dick, but quickly swallowed my laughter when I saw the hurt look on his face.

"As for my older sister Judith, she doesn't care about anyone but her boyfriend. The only family I feel close to are my mom and my little sister Boo".

"Michael..I understand how you feel, I lost my parents last year in a car accident, now I have is my grandpa. So if..you ever feel alone..im here for you."

The whole time I said that I was looking down feeling embarrassed and shy, but I truly did mean what I said.

And I guess Michael must have believed me, because before I knew it, he had his arms around me in a tight bear hug.

"Thank you Melody, that means alot to me. See you tomorrow" he said before he went inside his house.

I practically ran home afterwards, I couldn't wait to tell Grandpa about everything that happened.

Soon the weeks went by and Michael and me were the best of friends. Of course since were always seen together, people would make fun of us and say we were boyfriend and girlfriend. We just chose to ignore it and do our own thing.

Soon Halloween came, that morning me and Michael werw hanging out in his room, listening to "_The monster mash" _song.

I was sitting on Michael's bed, dressed in jeans and a white mermaid shirt, my black hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

As for Michael, he was dressed in a black KISS t-shirt, wripped jeans and a clown mask from his costume he was gonna wear tonight.

From downstairs we could hear his mom arguing with Ronnie again, and Boo screaming and crying. It was so loud that we couldn't hear the music anymore.

"Sorry about this Mel", Mel was the nickname Michael had given me and I loved it!!

"It's okay Michael, it'll pass. Are you excited about tonight?" I asked wanting to change the subject. Michael shrugged, "I want to be, but my mom's gonna make Judith take us and you know how she is."

I sighed, Judith really was as mean as Michael described her, kinda made me glad to be an only child.

"To bad your mom's busy tonight I know shed take us. Grandpa probably could too, but he's busy tonight too."

"Mel what dose your grandpa do for living?" Michael asked, but before I could answer him a loud banging was made on Michael's door.

"Hey you littel shit, you and your girlfriend get your asses downstairs now!"

When we heard Judith go back downstairs, both of us walked out of the room.

When we were half way down the hall, Michael turned to me and said "Whatever they say to you mel, dont take it personally ok." I nodded and kept telling myself that soon school would start.

The whole time at breakfast, I could bearly eat cause Ronnie kept giving me pervy looks. "Ignore him sweetie he won't do anything" said Ms. Myers with that beautiful smile of hers.

I wanted to believe that what she said was true, but ronnie just kept giving me that creepy look.

I looked over at Michael and even though he had his mask on, I could tell by the shape of his eyes that he was angry.

"Come on Mel, we got school" said Michael as we got up.

I fallowed behind him and quickly said goodbye to everyone. When we were half way out the door I heard Ronnie call out, "Remember cutie if you get tired of hanging out with that freak Im always available".

Of course right after he said that Ms. Myers got mad and started yelling again. I was emberassed to even even say anything as we walked. And from what I could tell Michael was to upset to even say a word.


	4. 4

Later on at school when the whole class was done with every Halloween themed assignment we were given. We were given free time, so during this time I chose to sketch and tell jokes with Michael.

"Hey Mel I'll be right back" I figured he must of left to use the bathroom because he took the pass with him.

After I sketched about 10 different pictures of Jack-o'-lanterns and Ghouts, Michael still hadn't come back to class.

Even when the last bell rang he wasn't back, so I ran as fast as I could to the boys bathroom downstairs and knocked on the door. But i got no answer.

"Melody what are you doing?" I looked to see who had asked me that, it was my grandpa. "Grandpa? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The principle called me here, don't worry your not in trouble, but why are you knocking on the boys bathroom?"

I blushed at the question, "I was..uh.. looking for my friend Michael. He went to the bathroom and never came back to class." I looked up at him hopeing he would believe me. But the serious look on his face made me really worried.

"Come on love, ill show you where he is."

Thats when it hit me! Michael had gotten in trouble and had been sent to the principles office!!

He had told me once before that he would get sent down there alot. But this would be the first time I ever witnessed it.

When we walked in, I saw Michael sitting on a bench looking really annoyed being there.

"Melody sit with him, I need to go discuss something with the principle and his mother." Doing as I was told, I quickly hugged Michael and asked "What happened? Why did you get in trouble??"

"..I got into a fight in the bathroom ok?" He said still sitting there with his arms crossed.

I turned to look at my Grandpa, who was trying to calm down a pretty pissed off Ms. Myers. "Well your mom's pretty mad that you got in trouble, I think the last thing she needs is a phycologic lecture from my grandpa."

Hearing that caught his attention, "That old hispter looking guy is your Grandpa?"

I nodded, "Yeah but he's not that bad".

Making sure that none of them were watching us, Michael grabbed me by the hand and ran with me down the hallway.

"W-where are we going?"I asked as I nearly tripped over my shoeslaces.

Michael didn't answer, we just kept running until we reached his locker. He opened it and got out his jacket and clown mask. After he put both of them on, he grabbed my hand again and took me to the woods behind school.

"Michael! We really should get back, you'll be in more trouble if they see you snuck out!"

"Shut up Mel!... just be quite...I have to do this."

I watched as Michael picked up a large tree branch. With the branch in his hand, he pushed me behind a nearby tree and hid behind the one next to it.

About 10 minutes seconds later, I heard footsteps of somebody walking nearby.

Before I could see who it was, Michael let out a scream of rage and someone elese cried out in pain.

"Oh! You are so fucking dead!" By the sound of his voice, I could tell it was the bully who was always picking on me and Michael!

I peeked from behind the tree and covered my hand with my mouth to prevent myself from screaming.

Michael was beating him to death!! So bad that the boy was bleeding heavily from his nose and mouth, and begging Michael to stop.

"Please!..Im sorry! IM SORRY!!"

My whole body was frozen and I could feel the tears coming in my eyes. Just when I thought Michael had a change of heart, he continued to scream and beat our bully till he completely stopped moving.

When he was finally done, Michael dropped the branch ans walked twards me.

When my friend grabbed my hand again, I pulled away and didn't look at him.

"Aw Mel dont be scared, I won't hurt you" he said as he ran his fingers through my ponytail.

I turned to face him with tear filled eyes.

"...Why?" U started to ask, but a sob escapes me instead. Through tears I could see Michael holding up a crumbled peice of paper.

Wiping away my tears, I looked at the paper.It was an ad for a strip club, on the corner of it was a picture of Michaels mom half naked. Stars coverd her nipples and and skull covered her private area.

"He showed this to me in the bathroom. Said he was going to make copies for the whole school, that's why we got into a fight Mel."

I nodded in understandment, I guess all that bullying just got to Michael and made him snap!...but did that boy really have to die??

"Come on we have to get ready for tonight"

said Michael as he lead me back into the school. I did my best not to be afriad of him and to ignore the fact that there was a dead boy on the ground.


	5. 5

That night I proudly looked myself over in the mirror. I was dressed in a gothic Little Red Riding Hood dress, fishnet stockings and red convers. Stiches were drawn on my face, and I had bloody wrists and a bloody slit throat.

"Wow look at you,bloody beautiful girl" said grandpa coming into my room.

"Thanks grandpa, what are you supposed to be? A mime?" I asked with a giggle.

Grandpa chuckled and pulled my hood over my head, "Very funny young lady, but im only dressed in all this black for my meeting tonight. Wich oh..bloody hell im going to be late for! Bye sweetheart be safe!" He gave me. quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

At about 7:30 I double checked my makeup, grabbed my candy bag and walkes down the street to Michael's house.

When I got there I expected to see an annoyed looking Judith and a happy clown Michael. But instead there was no Judith, just a sad looking unmasked clown Miachel sitting on the sidewalk.

I quickly ran to him and sat by him, "Hey what happened?"

"...She said for us to go by ourselves, she brought her boyfriend over again." I shook my head with a sigh, Judith obviously would never change.

Putting all negative thoughts aside, I took Michael's clown mask and strapped it back on his face.

"Comeon , we dont need her. We're old enough to go by ourselves anyways. Hurry up before all the good candy is gone."

Michael nodded and fallowed me down the street, getting candy from each house.

About 2 hours later, we both walkes into Michael's house where we found a drunk passed out Ronnie in a chair. We just ignores him and went into the kitchen, where we both sat at the table silently eating our candy.

Now officially having a chance to think, I decided to be brave and ask "...Do you think he really ment it...when he said he was sorry?" Michael looked at me with cold eyes and without warning flicked a peice of candy across the room.

"Who cares..I did it for a good reason Mel, Nobody talks about my mom like that...so forget about the whole thing..ok?" I whispered an ok and went bacl to eating the rest of my candy. The rest of the nigjt we watched monster movies and threw candy corn into Ronnie's open mouth laughing the entire time.

At 11 I decided that it was time to go home, "See you later Michael I had fun..."

Then without thinking I gave Michael a small kiss on the cheek. I thought forsure that he'd say "Ew Mel how gross!!"

But instead Michael stood there smiling, while holding his blushing red cheek.

I smiled back at him, gave him a quick wave and ran back to my house.

When I got there I took a shower, changed into a pumpkin Halloween shirt that fit me liked a dress, black shorts, and matching black and orange striped knee high socks.

Not wanting this night to end, I decided to wait up for Grandpa downstairs on the living room couch, ans watch monster movies.

At one pont I must have dosed off because I began to have very grusome nightmares.

I dreamed I was walking to school and a car pulled up next to me. Inside was a happy couple who were smiling and telling me to get in. The couple was none other than my mom and dad! They were just as I remembered them, my dad was very handsome with short brown hair, brown eyes and funny looking hair on his chin.He was dressed in a blue shirt and blue jeans, my mom was still the same beautiful woman I knew her as. Black silky hair, brown sparkly eyes, and was dressed in a white dress with roses on it. She kept calling out my name. Just when was about to get into the car with them, I saw Michael standing across the street, his eyes held a look of jealousy and anger. In one hand he was holding onto the string of his clown mask, and in the other he held the same bloody tree branch he used to kill our bully.

I looked at him with fear spread across my face, and shaking my head no. But my pleading didn't work and now fully masked Michael walked twards the car!

I tried opening the door but it just wouldn't budge! I tried warning my mom and dad but they wouldn't listen to me! I screamed at the top of my lungs when Michael smashed the car with the branch, as my poor parents tried to get out. When the sound of broken glass crunching finally stopped, I thought this nightmare would finally be over. But it didnt stop there, Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter! To my complete horror, he lit it and stuffed it into the gasoline tank!

Within seconds the whole car was in flames. The last thing I heard was the car exploding...


	6. 6

When it was all over, I woke up with a gasp of fright! I did my best to catch my breath, but that didn't last long.

Because from outside I could hear police siren's and a woman screaming bloody murder. To see what was going on, I went outside to my pourch to watch. But..the sirens were coming from.. Michael's house! And the woman screaming was Michael's mom.

This couldn't be good! I ran down the street not even noticing that Grandpa called after me, or the fact that I wasn't even wearing shoes. When I got there I couldn't believe my eyes. 3 Bodies were being taken out of the house! Ronnie, Judith, and Judith's boyfriend.

I looked around for Michael, hoping that id find him still alive, And as upset as Ms.Myers was.

But instead I found him in the back of a police car with chargers of murder!

My best friend committed a murder once again, and this time it was his own family!

I tapped on the window to get his attention, when he looked at me his eyes held no emotion!

I couldn't take it anymore! I layed my head against the window and cried pools of tears. Im not sure how long I stayed like that for, but in the middle of all that crying someone pulled me away from the car and held me.

I cried in the person's arms (by the scent I knew it was Grandpa) ,until I felt the police car starting to pull away.

I tried to brake free of Grandpa's arms as I screamed, "Noooo!! Michael!!!"

But his grip tightend and he held me closer.

"Why grandpa? why? He was my best friend!!" I said through sobs, "I know sweetheart, its going to be alright...its going to be alright."


	7. 7

***11 Months later***

Ever since the whole Halloween incident, I became a loner at school.It just wasn't the same without Michael there.

He had been on trial for months now..atleast thats what the news said. Since he was now only 10 years old, they couldn't send him to prison. So instead they sent him to Smith's Grove Sanitarium.

Just the thought of never seeing Michael again gave me a major migraine and put me in a severe state of depression.

But when I got home that day from school, grandpa sat me down and told me the best news ever!!

"Melody sweetheart, I know that you've been upset ever since Michael was sent away. But im happy to tell you that I will now be Michael's doctor.

My eyes widened in excitement, "What? Really grandpa??" I askes practically jumpt for joy. "Yes love, but there are of course some conditions on your part." Hearing that made my smile disappear, "Oh..ok..like what?"

"Well ive spoken to Michael's mother, she said she'd be glad to take you with her when she gose to visit Michael every week. When you see him, you are not allowed to talk about what happened on Halloween or anything to..personal".

I nodded, sure I was disappointed that id only be able to see my best friend once a week. But i guess it was better than nothing. When I asked grandpa why I simply couldn't go with him to when he was giving Michael his treatments, he said that id be distracting Michael from therapy.

So on Tuesday of that week, grandpa started working with Michael and I was left home alone to take care of myself.

Remember before how I said I didn't mind being alone?..I lied.

Being home alone was boaring, T.V and junk food can only keep a nine year old intertaned for so long. I thought Id die of bordome for sure!

But just as if god himself had answered my prayers, there came a knock on my front door!

I opened it to find Ms. Myers and Boo smiling at me. "Hi sweetie, how are you?" she asked. "Im fine, how are you doing?" I asked hopeing she had gotten over the events from 11 months ago.

"Im getting by sweetie, I was just wondering if you had eaten yet."

I looked at her confused, "Umm no ma'am I haven't."

"Well I was just about to make dinner, would you like to come over and join me?"

I happily accepted, not wanting to worry grandpa I left a note saying where I was. When we got there Ms.Myers started making a spaghetti dinner, while me and Boo played peekaboo in the living room.

Until now I never knew how good I was with little kids. She was such a well behaved baby, I could see why Michael loved her so much. When dinner was ready, I put Boo in her highchair and waited for Ms. Myers to serve my plate.

I can't even put it into words on how delicious her spaghetti was. Just eating it made me remince about the times I ate my mom's home cooked meals.

So in a way Ms. Myers was like a 2nd mom to me. As we ate she told me about her job as a stripper. I didn't judge or look down at her for it. She said the reason why she did it was to support her family.

At one point she asked, "Sweetie would you like to babysit Boo? I know your only nine but I can trust you to take care of her."

With a nod I happily accepted the job, so everyday after school I went to the Myers house and stayed there till Ms. Myers got off work.

And to make things better Ms. myers went to our first visit with Michael.


	8. 8

Michael was more than happy to see both of us,for about an hour we walked around talking about whatever came to mind.

For being locked up here, he seemed to be doing well for himself.

Later on when we all had lunch together, both me and Ms. Myers were suprised when he asked. "Hey Mommy..is everyone at home ok?" I could tell by the sad look in her eyes, that she wasnt sure what to say.

But she answered "Yeah sweetie everything at home is ok."

The rest of our lunch was eaten in silence, but I couldn't help but wonder...did she hold any anger twards Michael? Did she hate him for taking Judith away?

Theses thoughts continued to flow through my mind, even after I was safe in my own home.

A few weeks later I began to notice that Michael was changing. He got into the habbit of making theses weird masks, even though Halloween was already over.

He told me once, that the reason he wears them is because he likes hiding his face. Wich made me sad because I missed seeing his happy face and blue eyes.

Soon enough the holiday seasons rolled around, since it was so cold and the snow fell pretty deep, I couldn't always go visit Michael. But luckily grandpa always told me about his sessions with him, and would sometimes record them on a tape recorder. That Christmas eve afternoon grandpa came home and asked me to listen to the recording.

What I heard was Michael screaming, cussing at Grandpa and saying over and over again "I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!! LET ME OUT!!" By the tone of his voice I could tell that he was crying and very scared.

"Grandpa! I know he did terrible things, but he's only ten years old, make them let him out!!" I begged.

Grandpa sighed and shook his head, "Im sorry Melody, but Michael may not be getting out for a while."

"Okay grandpa..im going to bed.. night" I said as I went upstairs and did my best not to slam the door.


	9. 9

Later that night when I was sure Grandpa was sleeping, I locked my bedroom door, put on my black little mermaid hoodie, grabbed some money I saved up and snuck out my bedroom window.

There was no way I was going to let my best friend spend the holidays all by himself. So I quickly got on the first bus to Smith's Grove, not caring how long it would take me to get there.

When I arrived I noticed the gaurds were locking up for the night. But luckily i saw.a gaurd by the name of Machette who was friends with Michael and me.

"Machette!! wait!!" I called out, ignoreing the cold that was crashing against my face.

"Aye Mija What are you doing here so late??" He asked with that thick Hispanic accent of his.

"I know your already locking up, but can I please see Michael? It's not fair that he has to spend the Holidays alone."

"Uh I dont know Mija, I could lose my job."

"Pleeeeease, I promise to not take long and not tell anyone about this! plus I'll give you this" I said Holding up a 50$ bill.

"Consider it my Christmas gift to you."

He hesitated for a while, but took the 50 bucks. "You get one hour Mija, don't get caught." I took his keys and carefully went inside. Hearing the sounds of the other inmates crying and laughing, started to scare me. But soon enough I got to Michael's cell and unlocked the door. I smiled once I saw him stand up in amazment. "Suprise!!" I said as I held my arms out, I didnt even mind when Michael held me in his tight grip, the pain was worth it. When he pulled away we both sat on his bed and talked.

"Grandpa told me about your outburst today, this place must be driving you crazy huh?"

He gave me a somewhat annoyed look and said " You have no idea."

I sighed and put my arm around him, "I promise that someday you'll get out of here, and when you do I'll be here waiting."

I guess hearing that must have touched his heart, because out of nowhere Michael started to cry! I couldn't believe it, I mean I knew he was capable of crying because I heard it on the tape. But now that I was seeing it in person, it completely shocked me. To comfort him I smoothed out his hair and whisperd to him "Its okay, its okay"

But all my efforts didn't work, he cried so much that he layed his layed his head on my lap. I just continued to stroke his hair and ignored the tears that were staining my jeans. I didnt want this night to be unhappy, so I decided to sing. I remembered how my mom would sing to me when I was sad and it usually made me feel better.

_"Love hurts._

_Love scars._

_Love wounds and marks._

_Any heart not tough or strong enough._

_To take alot of pain take alot of pain._

_Love is like a cloud_

_Holds alot of rain._

_Love hurts_

_ooooh ooh love hurts."_

I noticed that once I started singing his sobs slowly stopped.

"Mel..I love you" he said just above a whisper. I blushes and I couldn't tell if he ment that in a friendship family I love you. Or in a relationship kind of I love you.

But i didn't care!! I leaned down, kissed his cheek and said "I love you too" But all too soon the hour passed and Machette appered at the door.

"Mija time to go", when I was almost out the door I turned back and handed Michael a present. "Go on open it", I watched as he ripped up the red and green paper to reveal an orange pumpkin looking paper mache mask.

"I made it myself, I know its not theme appropriate but Halloween will always be our night. With that said we both gave each other a kiss on the cheek and I left. But just as the cell door closed I saw Michael put on his mask.


	10. 10

***3 Months Later***

With the responsibilities of a 4th grader, a housekeeper (since grandpa made mw take care of the house) and a baby sitter. I rarley got to see Michael anymore. And I missed him very dearly, from what grandpa told me he doesn't takes off the mask that I gave him. And he dosent even talk anymore not even to his own mom. Later that week when I went with Ms.Myers to see Michael we all had lunch like we usually would. But now it was different, no one would talk and Hardly any of us ate.

Despite my efforts to talk to Michael he wouldn't say anything back.

He just sat there fully masked, arms crossed and looking down at the table. Just when I thought the silence would go on forever, Ms. Myers broke it by pulling out a small photo and said "I found it, I thought maybe you'd like to hang it up in your room." But of course she got no response, when it was time for us to leave grandpa asked a nurse to stay and watch Michael. I let them walk ahead of me and looked through the window of the cafeteria door. I couldn't hear what the nurse was saying, but by the smirk on her lips and hint of attitude in her eyes I could tell she was being rude!

"Melody, come on sweetie we have to go" called out Ms.Myers. Just when my eyes were about to leave the window they froze up! Michael had taken the fork he was eating with and stabbed the nurse in the neck!! Before I could even mutter out a scream, a loud alarm went off and two security guards came into the room nearly knocking me over. One gaurd ran to the nurses side who was already dead, and the other grabbed Michael from hehind and held him in a tight grip.

Once grandpa got into the room he kept screaming "MICHAEL!!"

Michael's mom tried to help her son by taking his mask off. But once the mask was off, Michael screamed bloody murder and Ms. Myers fell to the floor. I kneeled down next to her and held her, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Michael. He gave my grandpa a menicing look, almost as if he was proud of what he had done..what was happening to my best friend?

***Later***That night Ms. Myers didnt go into work, but I still came over to babysit boo. While I sat in the living room chair rocking her to sleep, Ms. Myers layed on the couch in a pink robe watching home movies and crying. I watched with her, they were about Michael when he was younger and when she was pregnant with Boo. Just watching all of this made me teary eyed, but I knew that if I started crying now Id wake this sleeping little angel in my arms.

When I looked back at Ms.Myers I noticed she was crying harder this time, but what I didnt see was the shiney black gun that she held in her hands. Just when I was about to ask her if she was alright, a loud **BANG!!** Filled the room.

Boo woke up and started screaming, noticing the blood on both of us and the dead body of a dear mother figure on the floor. Made me scream too, thinking fast I ran home with boo in my arms, told grandpa what had happened and called the police imediatley.


	11. 11

**10 YEARS LATER***"Bye Melly I love you" I hear my gourges foster sister say say. "Have a good day Angel" I said with a wave. As soon as I was sure that her school bus was out of sight, I grabbed my car keys and started to drive to the asylum.

While I drove I couldn't believe how much has changed these passed few years.

After the death of Ms. Myers, the police wantes to give Boo to an orphanage. I knew I couldn't let that happen, so I begged and pleaded grandpa to let us adopt her.

After thinking it fully through, grandpa agreed and we discovered that her actual name was Angel Myers. I was very happy helping Grandpa raise her even if i was only nine at the time. Now im 19 with short black hair that lays on my shoulders, eyes that are rimmed with black eyeliner, peach colored skin. And im dressed in Blue jeans with holes in the knees, a blck and purple stripped blouse that showed off a bit of my cleavage. Anyways, I pulled up to the asylum, I was glad that grandpa had decided to retire a few weeks ago.

When he still worked here, he forbade me to see Michael. He said that Michael was just to dangerous to be around.

So in order to see Michael I would have to do it only once a month without getting caught by grandpa.

Luckily for me Machette still worked there so he kept my secret. I did my usual routine once I got inside, I buzzed in, walked down the hallway and sat at the table waiting for Michael. When they brought him in I looked him over, he definitely wasn't the same little boy I met ao long ago. He was now very tall, his once blonde hair was now long brown and tangely. He dressed in a grey robe, a white shirt and sweat pants. Around his wrists and feet were chains, and still continued to wear the mask i once gave him. Any other girl would have been scared of him, or even thought that he was a monster.

But not me, I could never be afriad of him, hes my best friend and I was willing to accept him no matter what. I smiled at him as he sat at the other end of the table.

"Hey Michael, ive missed you.. you look good" I said trying not to sound akward.

Michael just sat there quiet as usual, but behind the mask I could see him smirking.

For a while I told him about how grandpa was doing and about my daily life. "Boos doing good too, Ive told her all about you. When shes old enough I can bring her to see you." Inside my nerves my rattling and butterflies we're forming in my stomach. I knew that talking about Michales family was a sensitive subject and it sometimes made him angry.

But to my suprise, after about 5 seconds of no movement, Michael gave me a small nod, indicating that he thought bringing boo was a good idea.

Soon my visitation time was up and I had to leave. When the guards werent looking I gave Michael a kiss on his masked cheek, And whispered, "See you soon".


	12. 12

When I got home it was around 3oclock so Boo was already home sitting at the table doing homework. Once she saw me that beautiful smile of hers greeted me.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?", she excitedly jumped in her seat. "It was fun!! We painted lots of pictures and even carved pumpkins! Halloween is almost here!!" I froze dead in my tracks, I had been so busy taking care of Boo and working at Party City. That I didn't even notice that Halloween was 2 days away!

"Thats right Boo it is, and we still havent gotten you a pretty costume to wear. How about tommorow, when you come home from school I take you to work with me and get you a costume kay?"

She smiled, screamed yay!! and hugged my waist. The rest of the day went well, and when it got later I put Boo to bed, and soon layed down on my own.

I stayed up for a while thinking about Michael. For some reason I couldn't get him out of my head, I know we're just friends but I think a part of me secretly has feelings for him. But im not sure if he feela the same way. These thoughts filled my mind as sleep finally came over me.

***MEANWHILE AT THE ASYLUM***Michael was pacing back and forth in his room, wich was coverd in numerous numbers of masks. In his hand he clutched the only picture he had of Boo and Melody. Melody had showed him previous pictures of his little sister and even offered to let him keep them all. But he refused because he knew the douche bags that worked here would steal them somehow.

While he stared at the picture, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful they both were. Twards everyone else here, his inner monster wantes them dead. But twards Melody and his sister he felt a certain ease almost like a real human being.

He knew that somehow or someway he'd find a way out of here. But he couldn't tjink about them for to much longer, because two gaurds who he absolutely hated came into the room. They had a young female pachient with them and they both kept saying, "Comeon Mikey! Your gonna get laid tonight boy!!" Michael glared at both of them as they took turns with the girls and slipped on any masks they could find.

Deciding that he couldn't take it anymore, Michael put his picture into the pocket of his robe, made sure his mask was tightly secuer aroud his face, and grabbed one of the gaurds and chocked him to death!!

The other gaurd tried to escape but Michael grabbed a hold of him, snapped his neck and threw his body against the stone wall. Before leaving, Michael took the gaurds black uniform and keys. Now fully dressed he made hia way out of the asylum. For the first time in 10 years Michael was going home.


	13. 13

*NEXT DAY*

School had finally let out for Boo, when she finished saying bye to her friends from the bus stop.She began skipping home, on the way there she was beginning to pass the old Myers place. The kids at her school would tell her that it was haunted, by something called the boogeyman.

But she knew that wasnt true, in fact Melody told her that she used to live there when she was a baby.But to avoid getting picked on, Boo kept that little detail to herself. Just when she was about to leave, she spotted a figuer on the upstairs balcony! It had on a black uniform, black boots and was wearing a dirty mask with brown hair. Boo wasn't sure if she should be scared or not.

So without thinking, she gave him a weak smile and a small wave. To her suprise he gave her a wave back, and went back into the house. Thinking that he might come after her, Boo ran home and was happy to see her sister waiting for her.


	14. 14

***Later at the party city store***"Hey Melody! Hi Angie!" said my Friend Juliet when she walked into the store.

"Hey what's my position today?" I askes putting on my black party city vest.

"Cashier, but later on if anyone needs help with costumes let Melissa know."

I did my best not to cringe at the mention of her name. Melissa and me never saw eye to eye on anything, no matter what I did she always had to find a way to out do me. My misery was her delight.

But anyways, putting all that mess aside I noticed Boo looking around excitedly at all the Halloween props, and I was very proud that that she wasnt scared of any of them.

"Go pick out your costume Angel, just becareful and dont talk to any strangers."

"Okay Melly, Love you" she said with a kiss before she skipped through the store.

"Your sister is so cute" I heard a Male voice say. I turned to see that it was Eddie, a boy I knew from high school.

"Oh hey, ya shes a cutie. Did you come here to buy a costume?" I asked.

Eddie smiled, "Yeah and to invite you to my Halloween party tomorrow night." He said handing me a weird looking pumpkin party invitation. "Umm Im not sure ill be able to go, I dont have a baby sitter for my sister."

I said with an uneasy face, "Well it just so happens that my nice next door neighbor offered to watch my little brother, so im sure she wouldn't mind watching Angel."

"Okay..ill think about it" I said looking away from him. When he was gone, Juliet came to me squealing in delight. "Oh my gosh!! He's so cute, you have to go to to party Melody!"

I shrugged "Maybe I will, but I really have to think it over."

Later on during my brake, I went to go check on my Boo. After looking through so many racks of costumes, I found her holding up a blue Alice in Wonderland dress. Decorated with clocks, hearts, and rabbits with black and white striped sleeves.

"Melly look what I found!!" I smiled as she held up the dress for me to see.

"Very pretty Angel, go try it on in the dressing room" without hesitation she ran into the nearest vacent dressing room. While I waited for her I noticed Juliet and Melissa were watching the news on T.V.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked once I got near them. "Shhh, were trying to listen!" Said Melissa turning the volume up.

I just ignored her and watched with them,

_"Patchient Michael Myers has escaped from Smiths Grove Sanitarium last night. And is responsible for the deaths of 6 victims.He is believed to be very dangerous, those in the Haddonfiled area are warned to proceed with caution"_All of us stood there shocked, I didn't even know boo was watching until she was holding my hand. "It looks pretty Boo, go get changed were gonna get going soon."

Melissa looked at me and Juliet and started laughing. "Oh my god dont tell me that the two of you are scared!"

Juliet nodded, "Uh hello! A manic is on the lose, how are you not scared?"

"Whatever, both of you whimps can close up, im going to go pick out my costume for the party tomorrow."

While she walked away I mutterd, "Dumb Bitch" under my breathe. Finally me and my sister left and made our way home.

For the most part it was a quiet drive home..that is until Boo asked, "Melly..is my big brother gonna kill me too?"

I nearly slammed on the brakes at that question, "Boo dont say things like that!!!"

Before I could listen to what she had to say next, my cell phone started to buzz in my purse. It was grandpa!

Before I could even say Hello, grandpa said in a panicky voice "Melody!! sweetheart are you okay?! Are you and Angel safe?"

I sighed, "We're fine, if your calling because of Michael escaping, you dont have to worry."

"Melody! How can you even say that! you dont know what he's capable of. He's killed 6 people and he could come after the two of you."

"Well if he dose grandpa ill be the first to let you know! okay bye!"

I quickly hung up the phone and did my best to not be frustrated with the whole situation.


	15. 15

*That Night*

"Sorry for being so cranky earlier Boo, but with everything that's happening Melly just got worried."

I said as I tucked her in for the night. "You know Melly, maybe if you talked to Michael he wont kill anymore."

I shrugged at that idea, if I couldn't stop him from killing when we were kids, There's no way I could stop him now.

"Don't worry about him anymore okay? I wont let anything happen to you."

With that said I kiseed her goodnight and threw myself on the couch. My head was pounding from the thoughts of everything that was happening. I decided to close my eyes and just let the calmness wash over me. But that didn't last long at all, because the sound of footsteps outside the front door made my eyes reopen.

Before I could even get off the couch to see who it was..there stood Michael.

His look was completely different, but I could tell by how tall he was and by the darkness in his eyes I could tell it was him.

A part of me wanted to hug my friend and kiss his masked cheek once again. But my common sense was saying, "Remember Melody he's a murderer!!"

My blood ran cold when he walked twards me, I thought he was going to pull out his knife or any weapon he had on him and kill me. But he didnt, he didn't threaten me with anything, or even try to physically harm me. Instead he put his arms around my tence body and hugged me. At first I didnt know if I should hug him back, but once he started stroking mu hair I couldn't help myself. I practically cried when I wrapped my arms tighter around him, to me he was still my best friend. So you cant blame me for being happy to be with him again. When the hug was done, Michael grabbed me by the wrist and walked me to the front door. "Wait Michael, what about Boo? We cant just leave her here alone."

Ofcourse he said nothing to me, but made a calm down motion with his hand.

But despite his efforts, I still couldn't help but worry. As he practically dragged me out the door, I didn't hesitate to lock it behind me. We walkws to my car and Michael put me in the passengers seat. We drove about a good mile or so I kept repeating "Where are you taking me??"

By the way he was gripping the wheel I could tell he was getting very irritated.

And honestly the farther we drove down the long dark road, the more I began to get scared. Soon enough we were at a cemetery, Michael got out of the car and I quickly fallowed.I began to realize why we came here as soon as we reached a certain grave. A lonley but beautiful headstone in the shape of a cross, that read Myers,It was Michael's mom's grave.

Last time I came to see her was on Boos 7th birthday, she didn't wanna come here anymore because it creeped her out.

"Did you come here to pay your respects to your mom?" I asked.

Michael shook his head no, and gave me a small push back and picked up the headstone!!

"What are you doing?! You cant just take it!!" I practically screamed. Michael just ignored me and carried and carried the headstone to the car.

I tried running after him to get him to get him to bring the headstone back, but while I was running I tripped and hit my head hard on another headstone. My body hit the ground in pain, the last thing I remember seeing was the headstones that belonged to my parents. And Michael standing over me just staring at me...


	16. 16

When I woke up my head hurt like hell! When my vision cleared I began to notice my surroundings.I was back in my own bed, Michael must have taken me back home. I looked over at the clock and it was 3'oclock in the afternoon!! Halloween day.

"Melly!! Melly!! wake up sis its Halloween!!" said Boo as she came into my room fully dressed in her costume, and jumped on ny bed.

To make her stop I took her by the shoulder's and sat her down. "Angel, did you..did you see your brother last night?" I asked. She nodded, "Yeah he came inside and put you to sleep. When he saw me, he picked me up and put me back in my bed and he even kissed me goodnight."

I was speachless, maybe Michael really did care about us. He had the opportunity to kill me when I was knocked out and he had the chance to kill Boo too. But instead he helped me and took care of both of us.

All theses thoughts flew out of my head when I heard a knock at the door.

Boo ran to answer it and happily screamed "Grandpa Sammy!!" I layed myself back down and groaned into my pillow. Grandpa just wouldn't give up!!

But realization hit me like a ton of bricks! If Boo said one word about Michael coming here, Grandpa would completely Flip out!!

Getting out of bed, I ran down stairs practically screaming in my mind for her not to say anything. I gave a small sigh of relief when I heard her talking to him about her costume.

But once Grandpa saw me, he showered me with hugs and kisses. "Nice to see you too Grandpa, but did you really miss me that much?"

I said trying not to sound annoyed ans trying not to gag at the smell of the old spice he was wearing.

"As ive said before Melody, I was very worried about your safety and to see you alive is just a relief."

I just sighed and nugged him back, he was being a big pain in the ass!!

But he was still my only grandpa.

"So do you have any plans for tonight?" He asked. I shrugged "Well I did get invited to a Halloween party kinda out of town, and Boo wants to go Trick or treating with her friends who live next door to where the party is being held.

From the way he was wrinkling his brow I couls tell that grandpa was thinking very hard about everything I had just said.

"That sounds.. very nice sweetheart, you should go.

I smiled at his approval but if I knew then what was going to happen next. I never would've went to the party.


	17. 17

**THAT NIGHT***

While I worked on make-up for my costume tonight, Grandpa took Boo around the Neighborhood to get some early Trick or treating done.

I didn't have to worry about her saying anything about Michael, I guess she just knew better. Anyways after I finished applying white face paint, black eye liner, blue eye Shadow, black lipstick, and fake blood to my face. I put on my blue ans purple clown tutu that was complete with rainbow socks and a white shirt with rainbow sleeves. And for a prop I had a bloody meat cleaver to go with it. When I saw how I looked in the mirror I was satisfied with my look.

I think I chose a clown costume because I remembered how Michael was one on our first Halloween together... only he was a real killer clown.

Speaking of wich, it worried me that I hadnt seen him all day, I could onlu pray that he wasn't getting into trouble.

Later on by 8oclock I heard my family come back home. Checking myself in the mirror one more time, I grabbed my purse and meatcleaver and headed down stairs.

Once they both saw me, they both looked at me like I really commited a murder.

"Wow..uh sweetheart you look very.. different" said grandpa looking me up and down. I let out a sarcastic laugh indicating he was getting on my nerves again.

Boo smiled and said "Melly you look awesome!!" I smiled back at her, leave it to a 10 yr old little girl to make me feel amazing.

"Okay, comeon ladies ill give you a ride to the party."

I gave him a confused look, "But grandpa I could just drive us there in my car."

Grandpa nodded, "I know that Melody, but id feel alot better if I drove you there personally".

"Fine Grandpa, whatever you want." I said with a sigh, when I walked outside my blood boiled with anger! There was a police car parkes infront of my damn house!

"Grandpa what the hell is this?!"

"Oh don't bloody start with me Melody , I did this for your own safety! Fucking Michael Myers is out there and I will take any precautions to keep my granddaughters safe!"

I swear to god it was taking every ounce of sanity I had in me not to punch him right in the face. "Grandpa im 19 years old!! I'm very capable of taking care of myself! I don't need a chaperone!!"

The two of us continued to argue, until we heard the sound of our little girl crying. To make her stop I picked her up and held her. "Fine ill do things your way okay! Just dont be spying on us when we get there!" I snapped at him and got into the police car, where the two of us met sheriff Driftwood. Soon enough we were on our way to the party, but what we didn't know was that Michael was watching us the whole time.

Once the police car was gone Michael wanted to drive after them in Melody's car. But with no keys he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. But after a while a black truck with green skulls on it pulled up in front of the house. Michael clutched his knife when he saw who it was, it was Melissa from Melody's work! And some douche bag drunk on whiskey who Michael assumed was her boyfriend.

"So this is where that Bitch lives, did you bring the stuff Paulie?"

"Right here sexy" he said reaching into the backseat and pulling out a cartin of eggs and water balloons filled with fake blood.

Michael flinched at the sound of Melissa's high pitched laughter, once the two of them started throwing balloons and eggs at the house. Michael got out of thr house, knife in hand ready to strike!

The two of them were to busy covering that poor house in sticky yolk and artificial coloring that they didnt hear the footsteps of of a killer behind them.

It wasnt until the last balloon was thrown that Michael grabbed ahold of Paulie and slit his ugly tattooed neck. Paulie fell to his knees, hands over his neck with blood gushing from it.

"Paulie? Paulie whats wron-" but Melissa was so shocked by the state of her boyfriend, that she began to scream bloody murder! She screamed and screamed and ran back to Paulie's truck. At this point Melissa was crying buckets of tears and her shakey fingers tried to dial 9-1-1. But before she could ever hit the green button, Michael opend the truck door and pulled her out by her hair ignoring her screams.To make her stop, Michael grabbed ahold of her neck and slammed her down on her face onto the cold hard Street!! Completely shattering her nose and jaw!! When she thought she couldn't take anymore pain her life completely left her! Michael got into the truck (wich still had the keys in them due to Paulie being an idiot) and slammed on the gas! He ran over Melissa till she was nothing but bloody roadkill. Once that murderous deed was done, Michael was on a mission to find his girls.


	18. 18

At the party*

"Be a good girl Angel, don't get into trouble and don't eat to much candy." I said as I kissed her cheek, "Don't worry Melody your sister is in good hands."

Said the very sweet, yet kinda creepy Ms.sindel. "Thank you ma'am ill be back to pick her up no later than 10, if there are any problems call me." With a small wave goodbye, I looked back at my sister who looked happy to be there. But I couldn't help but worry, I guess you could say its motherly instincts. Anyways ignoring grandpa's calls to me, I walked next door to the party, thank god the cop car was parked further away from the house. The last thing I needed was someone blaming me for bringing the cops here. When I walked through the door, the house was crowded with teenagers drinking, dancing, and making out in the corner. Soon Enough I found Juliet dressed as a blood (kinda skanky) zombie nurse, with her date who was dressed like the grim reaper,And Eddie who was dressed as frankenstine. "Hey glad you made it! Nice costume Melody" he said with a wink. I just shrugged and went to get a drink with Julet. For a while the four us danced, and while the three of drank liquor I decided to stay sober and drink can after can of soda. But while I was having a somewhat good time, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. A part of me was annoyed at the thought of it may being grandpa and the sheriff. But another part of me slightly and I mean slightly! Hoped it was Michael.

"Melody!! Hello earth to Melody!!" said Juliet snapping me out of my dase. "What's up?" I asked.

"Me and my friend are going for a walk outside. Are you gonna be alright by yourself?" she asked in a drunken voice.

But before I could answer her, Eddie wrapped an arm around me and said "She'll be with me, dont worry".

Juliet just giggled ans headed outside, leaving me alone with a guy I felt nothing for.

OUTSIDE*

Michael gripped his kinife so tight that his hand and knuckles began to hurt.

He couldn't stand seeing Melody with another guy, even if she looked like she wasn't enjoying his company very much.He was so pissed that he decided to take out his rage out ,on a drunk couple who was heading into the nearby corn feild. Michael waited till they were deep enough to walk in himself. He was disgusted when he heard the sound of lips smacking and loud pleasurable moans. Deciding that just a quick stab wouldn't satisfy his needs, Michael looked around for a nearby weapon. His eyes practically shined with delight when he saw a nearby tractor!

He quickly walked over to it and admired its long, sharp, rusty blades. He climbed into the seat and started it up. Once it was fully in motion, Michael started to steer his way twards his unexpecting pray! When he was only about two feet away from them, Michael pushed down onto the gas pedal and watched the bodies get slashed to bits.

Hearing the screams of torcher and fear was music to hia ears, and watching the blades slice through the flesh and bone was pure bliss! When the kill was finally finished, Michael looked back and smirked. All that was left was a big bloody pile of fleash in a rundown cornfeild. Just when he was satisfied with his job well done. He heard Melody's angry vocie nearby! He couldn't believe what he saw, that Frankenstein guy was practically dragging her by the arm twards a barn that seemed to be falling apart.


	19. 19

***IN THE BARN***

"Eddie why are you bringing me in here?!" I practically screamed. I was getting more and more annoyed that he wasn't answering me, I must have been extremely mad because I didnt even notice we were completely inside the barn.

I was about to pull away from him and go back inside, but Eddie grabbed both of my shoulders and tried to lean in for a kiss!!

But before his ugly, wet black lipstick painted lips could touch mine, I pushed him off me and slapped him as hard as I could, staining my hand in green Grease paint.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" I snapped, but anger turned into fear when Eddie faced me with a bloody lip, and a murderous look in his eyes.

Without warning he tackled me to the itchy hay covered ground, and pinned me down by my wrists. "You stupid little bitch! Its not like I brought you here because I liked you, I brought you here to make pay!!"

"Huh?! What the hell do you mean by that you sick fuck?! I Never did anything to you!"

"Shut the fuck up you stupid cunt!! You and your FUCKING boyfriend Michael Myers took things away from me!! You watched as he killed my best friend in the woods! He beat him to death and you didn't stop him!!"

It hit me, our bully was Eddies best friend..that must of ment that he was the other guy who picked on me my first day all along.

"And not long after, that scumbag murdered my older brother Steven. That dumbass brother of mine..it was his own fault for sleeping around with that whore Judith! I know you were with him that night too. And once again you still didnt stop him!!!"

I struggled underneath him, but pain filled my heart. "Eddie..please im sorry, but there was nothing I could do. Im truly sorry you lost your brother and friend, i wouldn't wish that on anyone!"

Eddie gave me a soft smile, and I almost thought that he was going to let me go, but i was dead wrong!! He just laughed, used one hand to pin my wrists above my head and the other to feel up my skirt!

"That's sweet and all Melody, but he took away something from me so now im gonna take away something that he'll never get to experience with you!!"

My eyes widened!! Just a few minutes ago this douchebag was trying to kiss me, now he was trying to steal my virginity!!!

I struggled, cried, and screamed! But it did no good. I screamed louder once Eddie pulled down my underwear and undid the belt to his pants!

I shut my eyes tight as more tears leaked out, I prepared myself for the pain that every virgin experiences the first time.

But...it never came, when my eyes reopened again I had to hold back a scream! Above me was Michael, holding up the dead body of Eddie bleeding to death, from being stabbed by a pitch fork.


	20. 20

Noticing the scared look on my face Michael disposed of the body by throwing it against the wall!

Seeing that finally made the screams come flying out of my mouth!! To shut me up, Michael put down the pitch fork, got down on his knees and put his hand over my mouth. I continued to scream, until Michael put a finger to his masked lips indicating for me to be quiet. I nodded as Michael helped me to my feet, but once i stood up I completely broke down crying.

I wrapped my arms around him and cried like crazy, by the way his body tenced up I could tell he was suprised. But I honestly didn't care, I just held onto him tighter, I looked up into those blank eyes and cried even harder.

"Michael..please.. please dont hate me. I never would have went off with that faggot if I had known what he was gonna do!"

I continued to cry until Michael put a hand on my face and nodded in understandment.

After a while Michael dryed my tears and held me close. "Michael..thank you, if it weren't for you I would've lost something that I could nevee get back..you might think im silly but the reason ive never had a boyfriend, or lost my virginity..is becasue I wanted to be with you...**I LOVE YOU MICHAEL MYERS!!!"**

I couldn't believe what I had just said, but next thing I knew Michael slowly took off his mask. But I couldn't really see his face because of how long his hair was. Slowly I reached up and moved it out of the way, my heart began to pound like crazy!

He was so handsome!! and it nearly punded out of my chest when his lips got closer to mine. When they finally touched, sparks started to fly through out my body! I didnt even care that his lips were chapped, this was our first kiss and I didnt want it to end. By all the passion and tounge he was putting into our kiss I could tell he felt the same way as I did. BUT!! ofcourse a certain someone had to ruin the moment.

**"MELODY!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!" **The sound of grandpa's voice made both of us jump.

"G-grandpa let me explain" grandpa had a soft look in his eyes but once he saw Eddies lifeless body in the corner and fresh blood on me he completely lost it.

"Melody get away from him now!"

I shook my head no, "Please Grandpa you don't understand!" But of course he didn't want to hear a word of it, and started pulling me away!!

But Michael (who was now fully masked) wasnt about to let me go without a fight.

With a tight grip he pulled me by my other arm and pushed me behind him.

"Michael give me my grandaughter back! Please Michael...i cant lose her.."

With every word that grandpa said he got closer to us..with a loaded pistol.

When I saw it I began to panic!

"No grandpa! please dont!" When the gun was in full view, grandpa had his finger on the trigger. But before the gun went off, Michael knocked the gun out of his hand and punched grandpa hard in the chest!

I thought for sure grandpa would get up again and fight. But he layed there cringing in pain clutching his chest... grandpa was having a heart attack!!

"Oh my god!! No grandpa!! I quickly got on my knees and started to push on his chest. But it did no good..he died right there on that barn floor. I looekd up at Michael in disbelief, but before I could yell at him or anything, Sheriff Driftwood came into the barn. But he didnt stand a chance against Michael! Michael took out his knife and threw it as hard as he could at the sherrif. The knife flew through the air and hit the sherrif right in the eye!

I watched in horror as he tried to pull the knife out! He screamed in pain as the blade finally came out, along with oozing blood.

That was the last straw! I ignored my feelings for Michael and ran out of the barn as fast as I could, and hoped to find a ride to get the hell out of here!!

I ran and ran till I fell to my knees gasping for breath.

"Melly! Melly are you okay?" I heard that little angelic voice ask me. Once I saw her I held Boo tight, "Angel what are you doing out here all by yourself?" I asked.

"Ms. Sindel said I should go look for you since everyone else left the party."

I nodded in understandment, but not even a few seconds later I heard familiar footsteps coming twards us! Not wanting to face him anymore, I picked up Boo and continued running. I noticed the cop car in the corner with both doors wide open, when I looked inside I noticed that the keys were still in the ignition! I quickly put Boo in the passanger seat and strapped her in.

Just when I was about to start the car I was pulled out of it by my hair!

With the sound of Boo screaming, the aching pain in my scalp, the death of Grandpa, and facing Michael again..my body completely shut down and everything went balck...


	21. 21

When I woke up once again, I noticed that I was in the basement of the old Myers house. The ground was coverd in the dirt, the myers tombstone was in the corner, and a creepy jack-o'-lantern in the other.

And in the middle sat a crying little girl. I quickly sat up and crawled over to her, "Boo? Boo are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I asked wiping away her tears. She shook her head no, and sat in my lap. "Shh its okay, im gonna find a way out of here I promise."

As I sat there holding here, I scanned the room, looking for a way out. But fell back in suprise once Michael showed up in the room! Noticing how scared we both were, he reached out twards us. "No! Get away from us! Leave us alone!!" Ignoring what I had just said Michael walked closer to us.

Moving Boo to the side, I stood up and glared at him! The closer he got to me, the more I balled up my fists in anger, when he was closer to me I picked up my fists and punded them on his chest. "**YOU! I HATE YOU!! YOU KILLED MY GRANDPA YOU SICK FUCK!! YOUVE TAKEN AWAY MY LAST BIT OF FAMILY!!**I continued to hit him till my fists hurt, and broke down again.Despite how mad I was at him, I could never truly hate him especially after all we had been through. I continued to cry until a pair of strong arms held me and a smaller pair hugged my waist. I sighed, true mom and dad may be dead, and grandpa may have been murdered. But I knew in my heart that Michael and Boo were now my family. After that night I used the money that I saved up to buy the Myers house. The 3 of us are currently living together, but Michael stays in the basement most of the time to avoid being seen by others. Me and Boo keep it a secret that Michael lives with us as well.

Sure the 3 of us don't live a normal life and I may still haven't forgiven Michael for the death of grandpa. But I truly am Happy and I wouldn't change it for anything. Who knew my life would turn out this way, all thanks to the love of a boogeyman.

THE END

(a/n: Worte this one back when i was a senior in high school. its been 3 years since. Hope you guys Enjoyed it. Have a good Halloween)


End file.
